There are many different devices that are used to transfer rotary motion to reciprocating motion. For example, rotating cam-operated compressors utilize a rotating cam which acts on a follower that forces pistons in and out of a chamber to compress and pump gas. There are also internal combustion engines that include cylinders with pistons which act on a rotating cam to transfer the reciprocating motion of the cylinders to rotary motion.
There is always a drive to improve the efficiency of any power transfer device such as these. The present invention is premised on the realization that the efficiency of such a power transfer device can be improved by offsetting two cylinders from the central axis of the device and utilizing a follower connected to pistons wherein the follower has offsets at both ends. This reduces the friction between the follower and the cam, improving efficiency.
Further, this invention can be utilized in a variety of different devices including pumps, compressors (both liquid and gas), expansion motors/engines, and internal combustion engines. When utilized as a compressor, the present invention can incorporate appropriate seals to allow the compressor pistons to operate without oil.
Further, in certain embodiments, the reciprocating devices utilized can operate in both directions of motion of the piston, increasing output without increasing size.
The objects and advantages of the present invention will be further appreciated in light of the following detailed description and drawings, in which: